


A Day in the Life of Ignis Stupeo Scientia

by HydraNoMago



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobros - Freeform, Day 6, Diary/Journal, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life, Writing Prompt, a day in the life, ffxv week, mama ignis, papa gladio, poor ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydraNoMago/pseuds/HydraNoMago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A journal entry describing the life of our (mama) Ignis, and what he has to face everyday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life of Ignis Stupeo Scientia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for # ffxv week on tumblr
> 
> Day 6 (writing prompt) : A day in the life 
> 
> I always wonder how Ignis manages his day. Dealing with three others and managing their days as well.   
> My take on the multi-talented Ignis' journal. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

* * *

* * *

 

**5:00 am** – Wake for the new day, morning routine.

 

**5:20 am** – Prepare breakfast with leftovers / _with whatever Gladio didn't sneakily eat before bed._

 

**5:30 am** – Get Gladio to wake the other two up.

 

**5:45 am** – Breakfast for Gladio, Prompto, self. Waiting for Noctis to wake up.

 

**6:00 am** – Noctis wakes, remind him to eat his greens.

 

**6:10 am** – Check food stock and supplies. [Update inventory]

 

**6:30 am** – Distribute workload. (Scavenging/maintenance on car/scouting/gathering info)

 

**6:40 am** – Remind all three idiots not to die while on their measly jobs, check their brought supplies.

 

**7:00am ~ 9:00 am** – Respective tasks.

 

**9:10 am** – Regroup at camp. Prepare snacks. _(Prep extra for Noctis who by this time should be v. hungry)_

 

**9:30 am ~ 1:00 pm** – Depends on info. Will have to be careful if we're going on an “adventure”.

 

**1:30 pm ~ 2:30 pm** – Lunch. Enough said.

 

**2:40 pm** – Get to next stop by car. Break up squabble between Gladio and Prompto who are probably quarrelling about something stupid again. Also, wake his royal highness up.

 

**3:00 pm** ~ 6:00 pm – On the road. Try very hard not to kill anyone today either. _(Be calm Ignis, you can do this. Think about how the results in the end shall be all worth it.)_

 

**6:20 pm** – Cook dinner. Gladio sets up camp. Noctis and Prompto go scavenging/ relatively goofing off/ self relatively trying not to let loose hell on them.

 

**6:45 pm** – Dinner. _(Surprise them with cookies)_

 

**7:45 pm** – Modus operandi meeting. Wake his royal pain up again. Remind Prompto to control sugar high. Tell Gladio to stop laughing at every single thing.

 

**8:00 pm** – Clear dishes. Reprimand any attempts at dishwashing soap fights.

 

**8:30 pm** – Free time. Update in journal. Go through route for tomorrow. Plan tomorrow's breakfast, snacks, lunch and dinner. Go through inventory made today and balance accounts. List what needs to be purchased/found tomorrow. Revise overall strategy.

 

**9:30 pm** – Do a check around perimeter. _(Make sure Prompto isn't trying to prank anyone; Gladio not sneaking nightly snacks again.)_

 

**9:45 pm** – Get ready for early sleep.

 

**10:00 pm** – Try to get sleep with party animals inside said tent. _(Tolerate, tolerate, tolerate...)_

 

**10:30 pm** – Scold them for real.

 

**11:00 pm** – Sleep for real.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
